Le Roisterer
by Sigma Kappa
Summary: Le Roisterer, célèbre bar de San Francisco, est une histoire de famille chez les Swan. Ils se le passent de génération en génération, et Bella prend grand soin de son héritage. Ainsi lorsque son barman lui fait défaut avant une grosse soirée, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que d'appeler l'un des meilleurs pour le remplacer: Edward. Le problème? Ces deux-là se détestent. AH/AU/Lemon


**N/A: Voici une histoire qui trainait sur mon ordinateur, délaissée depuis des mois! Pauvre d'elle, je me suis dis que j'allais vous la faire découvrir au lieu qu'elle meurt seule dans son coin… Donnez-moi vos impressions en cliquant sur "review" avant de quitter! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Tout commença le jour maudit où mon barman me lâcha.

Faisant mon jogging quotidien en montant et descendant les cinq étages de mon immeuble, j'avais décroché mon portable assez agacée d'être interrompue, et aussi essoufflée qu'une vache ayant couru le marathon de New York. Et en écoutant ce que Mike je-suis-un-lâcheur-plus-trouillard-qu'une-gamine-de-six-ans Newton avait à me dire, je m'étais mis à hurler plus fort que jamais, forçant mes cordes vocales à faire preuve d'une capacité sonore jusque là encore méconnue.

\- "ESPECE D'ENFOIRE! FOUTU CONNARD DEPOURVU DE COUILLES! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE CHEZ LES GRECS ABRUTI D'INCAPABLE!"

Je mis un instant avant de me rendre compte que ce connard m'avait raccroché au nez. La fumée devait sortir de mes oreilles à cet instant, et avec la sueur causée par mon jogging intensif, j'étais certaine de ne ressembler à rien d'autre qu'une merde collante.

\- "Tu crois que tu peux me raccrocher au nez, espèce de fils de ta mère?" Grognais-je en rappelant le numéro de mon ex-barman. J'attendis plusieurs sonneries, puis Newton me renvoya sur sa messagerie. "PUTAIN DE TROUILLARD INCAPABLE D'AFFRONTER LES CONSEQUENCES DE SES ACTES! JE TE PREVIENS NEWTON, SI JE REVOIS TA SALE GUEULE DE RAT ICI ESPECE D'EMPAFFÉ, JE TE JURE QUE JE TE FAIS BOUFFER TA QUEUE!"

Je raccrochais brutalement. Plus exactement, je balançais rageusement mon téléphone dans la cage d'escalier, et le "crac" que j'entendis me poussa à me pencher par-dessus la rambarde pour admirer les dégâts. Eclaté en plusieurs morceaux, mon Blackberry était devenu méconnaissable.

\- "Putain de bordel de merde…" Grognais-je de plus belle en descendant quatre à quatre les marches.

NB: lancer son téléphone du cinquième étage ne pardonnait pas.

\- "C'EST QUOI CE PUTAIN DE DELIRE?"

Je m'arrêtais net au troisième étage, me penchais par-dessus la rambarde et relevais la tête pour voir l'étage supérieur.

\- "Désolée Emmett! Un… accident, avec mon foutu téléphone."

Curieux, mon ami se pencha à son tour et éclata de rire en apercevant mon portable.

\- "Foutu, c'est le cas de le dire! Pauvre chose. Il t'as fait quoi cette fois?" Se moqua-t-il en songeant à toutes les merdes qui arrivaient à mes téléphones.

Pas que je n'étais pas soigneuse… Mais je m'emportais assez rapidement, et ce qui me tombait sous la main à ces instants n'en réchappait que rarement. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps, mon téléphone était le truc le plus proche. Comme si j'avais pas autre chose à foutre que de dépenser tous les mois plus de 200 € pour un foutu téléphone! Mon opérateur m'aimait tellement que j'avais un putain de forfait à mon nom, le spécial "Cygne" pour les gens étourdis. Etourdie de mon cul! Le jour où Bella Swan oubliait une putain de chose, il allait geler en Enfer.

\- "Newton est à Las Vegas et apparemment il est tellement en vaine qu'il se gratte les couilles avec des fourchettes en or. Donc Monseigneur m'a gentiment téléphoné pour me dire qu'il n'avait plus besoin de son misérable travail de barman."

\- "QUOI? PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE!"

\- "J'ai aussi du dire un truc dans le genre…"

\- "Je m'habille et je commence à passer des coups de fil."

Ça, c'est un truc que j'appréciais avec Emmett. Il était toujours d'attaque, quelle que soit l'heure, pour n'importe quelle chose. Il prenait les choses en main quand tout me faisait chier et remettait tout en ordre.

\- "Ah et, Bella…" M'interrompit-il alors que je recommençais ma descente infernale. Je m'arrêtais sans pour autant le regarder, attendant la suite. "Si tu gueule comme un putois encore une fois et que Rose se réveille, je te fais la misère."

Je levais les yeux au ciel, frémissant malgré moi à la menace d'Emmett. Mon instinct de survie se manifestait bien malgré moi – ce pour quoi on parlait "d'instinct" sans doute. Car dans tous les putains d'univers qui existent, il n'y en avait pas un seul où j'aurais pu être effrayée par Emmett McCarty.

Malgré la taille du monstre, soit 1m92 et 87 kilos de pur muscle, Emmett était le gars le plus gentil, doux, attentionné et drôle qui soit. Il aimait les balades sur la plage, les dîners romantiques aux chandelles et faire des putains de câlins à tout le monde. Le seul point qui pouvait être effrayant à propos d'Emmett, c'était qu'il sortait avec ma cousine Rosalie. Dans le genre pas commode, on ne pouvait trouver mieux. Remarquez, nous n'étions pas de la même famille pour rien.

Rosalie pouvait se montrer glaciale et garce comme la pire des salopes que vous n'ayez jamais rencontré. Mais une fois que vous la connaissiez, vous découvriez qu'en fait, elle était pire que ce qu'on croyait. Elle avait un tempérament de chien et si vous veniez lui parler quand elle était occupée, elle vous taillait en tranches fines de bacon avec ses ongles. Cependant, Rosalie était d'une loyauté à toute épreuve, et paradoxalement avec ses attitudes de reine des glaces, la femme la plus maternelle qui soit au monde. Bien sûr, il fallait gratter sous des couches et des couches de glace dures pour atteindre le diamant, mais le voyage valait la destination finale.

En couple depuis qu'ils avaient quinze ans, Rose et Emmett ne s'étaient jamais quittés et s'engueulaient aussi rarement qu'il pleuvait… Leurs disputes étaient explosives, mais leurs réconciliations donnaient envie à tout le monde de s'exiler sur une île déserte pour échapper à leurs effusions d'amour. J'hésitais toujours quant à savoir le moment où je les préférais: quand ils s'engueulaient ou quand ils se papouillaient à tout bout de champ.

Atteignant enfin le rez-de-chaussée, je résistais à l'envie poignante qui me susurrait de m'agenouiller et de maudire le ciel en chialant comme une gamine à qui on venait de dire que le Père Noël n'existait pas. J'avais un côté mélodramatique qui refaisait surface en temps de crise, et c'était définitivement une putain de méga grosse catastrophe nucléaire qui s'annonçait. Je pouvais voir la vague du tsunami prête à me submerger, malgré la saloperie de gilet de sauvetage que je portais.

Je m'apprêtais à ramasser les morceaux de mon défunt portable quand j'entendis des bouteilles de bières en s'entrechoquer – rien de tel que gérer un bar pour reconnaître les bruits que faisaient les boissons. J'étais devenue une putain d'experte en alcools.

\- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?"

\- "Ouais bonjour à toi aussi!" Grognais-je en me relevant et en remettant correctement la manche de mon t-shirt de sport XXL. Si j'avais prévu que j'allais croiser autant de monde à 5h du matin, j'aurais porté une putain de tenue de bal! On était où, dans une saloperie de moulin?

Je me calmais en regardant ce que tenait Jasper dans ses mains, et en me souvenant de ce qu'il faisait aussi tôt au bar: il réceptionnait les livraisons que j'avais la flemme d'aller chercher – sans parler du manque flagrant de muscles. Son ton pouvait donc expliquer sa surprise de me voir débarquer à cette heure improbable.

\- "Bonjour chérie. Comment s'est passée ta matinée, doux soleil de mon cœur?"

Je tendis le bras et donnais un coup sur l'épaule de mon stupide frère en levant les yeux au ciel, tentant vainement de m'empêcher de sourire. A chaque fois qu'il utilisait sa voix mielleuse et ses yeux de cockers sur moi, j'étais obligée de voir la ressemblance avec notre père et je craquais à tous les coups.

\- "Putain je déteste quand tu fais ça," me plaignis-je en le dépassant et en allant prendre un des cartons de bouteilles empilés près de la porte de derrière. Je soulevais le carton en soufflant, étonnée du poids. "J'avais oublié que ce truc pesait plus lourd qu'un âne mort," grognais-je en retournant tant bien que mal auprès de Jasper.

\- "Laisse-moi faire Minimoys," se moqua-t-il en me voyant peiner à porter le carton. Il le prit et l'ajouta au dessus du sien.

\- "Connard de macho frimeur de merde."

\- "C'est si bon d'avoir une sœur tendre et douce."

\- "Je t'en foutrais des…" Marmonnais-je en allant chercher un balai derrière le comptoir.

\- "Ne te blesse pas chérie."

De deux ans mon aîné, Jasper avait toujours pris soin de moi depuis… l'accident. Lorsque j'avais six ans et mon frère huit, notre père Charlie, flic, avait été tué dans une fusillade. Ses collègues n'avaient pas su le protéger, et mon chagrin plus mon amertume faisaient que j'avais des rapports tendus avec ceux qui portaient l'uniforme et osaient venir interférer dans ma vie. Ils l'avaient déjà gâché une fois, je ne les laisserais pas le refaire.

Ma mère ayant pété un putain de câble à la mort de son mari, Jasper avait du prendre soin de nous trois, essayant de faire en sorte que la protection de l'enfance ne se rende pas compte que Renée n'était plus qu'une loque humaine. Il avait réussi à nous tenir à flot jusque ses treize ans, payant nos frais grâce à l'argent que Charlie avait mis de côté, avant qu'une connasse d'assistante maternelle vienne chez nous un jour où il n'était pas encore rentré de l'école, parce que les dernières factures n'avaient pas été payées. Les services sociaux m'avaient alors "pris sous leurs ailes" et Jasper s'était fait placer en voulant me récupérer. Il avait fallu qu'il foute le bordel dans toutes les familles où il avait atterri pour que ces enfoirés acceptent de nous réunir, un an plus tard.

Ma vie m'avait rendue ainsi. Têtue, fonceuse, hargneuse. Je ne laissais personne me marcher dessus, surtout pas ceux qui se disaient être la "force de l'ordre". Même si j'étais une fille et que je m'habillais comme tel, je jurais plus qu'un charretier et étais capable de me foutre dans des situations pouvant me causer deux ou trois bleus et os cassés. La rage de vivre me consumait; j'avais appris à mes dépends que si on cessait de se battre, on se faisait bouffer et écraser comme de la merde.

Je repartis vers le coin du bar réservé au personnel après avoir ramassé les débris de mon Blackberry, et appuyais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. J'avais assez sué pour aujourd'hui putain. Tout ce que je voulais c'était une douche maintenant. Et aussi une part de tarte aux pommes si sucrée qu'elle ferait tomber en syncope tous les nutritionnistes de la planète.

Entrant dans l'habitacle, j'appuyais sur le bouton du cinquième étage et attendis patiemment que les foutues portes se referment. Et quand, enfin, j'entrevis les portes se rapprocher, une putain de main fit irruption devant les capteurs. Je m'exhortais au calme en voyant Jasper entrer, tout sourire, et levais les yeux au ciel.

\- "Inspire, expire… Zen, Bella."

Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, j'avais horreur des connards qui me faisaient chier. Franchement, qui ne détestait pas ceux qui bloquaient l'ascenseur au dernier moment? Parce que pour faire enrager tout le monde, bien sûr, les portes mettaient une putain d'éternité avant de se refermer, de peur de blesser un pauvre petit corps humain. De mon point de vue, celui ou celle qui bloquait les portes méritait de se faire aplatir.

Jasper appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage et mit les mains dans ses poches, commençant à siffloter joyeusement.

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et moi vivions tous au dessus du bar. Pas dans un style "maison close". Nous avions tous notre appartement personnel, chacun des trois étages supérieurs nous étant réservés. Ainsi, Jasper et Alice vivaient au troisième étage, elle l'ayant rejoint deux ans auparavant quand ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble. Emmett et Rosalie vivaient quant à eux au quatrième étage depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés, cinq ans plus tôt. Et moi, depuis que j'avais repris le bar, sept ans plus tôt, j'habitais au cinquième étage. J'étais consciente d'être chanceuse d'avoir tous mes proches, mes amis auprès de moi. Sans eux, je n'étais qu'une chieuse amère. Leur présence me faisait escalader les nuages pour côtoyer le soleil.

Bella Swan, putain de poète pour vous servir.

\- "T'as déjà fini de tout déballer et ranger?" Demandais-je, soupçonneuse, en arquant un sourcil.

Jasper haussa les épaules.

\- "Nope. Alice m'a appelé pour me dire un truc "super méga important" et tu la connais."

Je souris largement, cette fois, à l'évocation de ma meilleure amie.

Alice Cullen était bien la seule personne sur Terre capable de me faire sourire à distance. Comment résister à cette boule d'énergie rayonnante? Même mon cœur aigri et blasé s'était ramolli à sa rencontre.

La pétillante Alice – putain rien de penser à elle et j'agissais comme une morveuse: "pétillante" sérieusement? Merde! – était arrivée dans nos vies à Jasper et moi quand nous étions gosses. Quand les services sociaux nous avait réunis mon frère et moi, ils avaient du nous placer dans un orphelinat car personne ne voulait adopter d'enfants aussi âgés que nous, encore moins par deux. Nous y avions rencontré Alice Brandon et étions rapidement devenus amis. Elle avait été placée en orphelinat quelques années plus tôt après la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture, et nous avait appris toutes les ficelles de la "maison".

Quand elle avait été adoptée, quelques mois avant nous, elle avait déjà treize ans, le même âge que moi. Elle était venue nous voir toutes les semaines, jusqu'à ce que Jasper et moi soyons à notre tour pris en charge par les parents de Rosalie, notre tante Sandra et notre oncle Mikael. J'avais mis du temps avant d'accepter de leur adresser la parole. Mais putain, vous auriez fait pareil non? Je n'avais pu compter que sur mon frère de mes six à mes treize ans, et ils ne s'étaient jamais pointés, ils ne s'étaient jamais intéressés assez à nous pour prendre de nos nouvelles. J'avais cru qu'ils nous avaient laissé moisir dans notre merde parce qu'ils ne nous aimaient pas, et putain si c'était le cas alors je n'avais pas envie de leur parler même s'ils m'offraient un bifteck saignant et que j'avais bouffé des pâtes pendant trois ans.

Pourtant, ils avaient fini par s'expliquer – je veux dire que j'avais enfin accepté de les écouter – et leur absence de signe de vie s'expliquait par une dispute avec nos parents à propos du bar. Sandra avait jugé que c'était à Renée de le gérer et pas à quelqu'un d'extérieur à notre famille, mais Renée avait refusé de l'écouter ou de lui donner les "clés" de la baraque. Voilà pourquoi Jasper et moi avions été privés de famille pendant huit ans… Et aujourd'hui je mourrai pour ce même bar, quelle putain d'ironie.

La cabine commença enfin son ascension quand je me décidais à parler à Jasper sans le mordre.

\- "Newton a démissionné."

Jasper se tourna vers moi et écarquilla les yeux. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais je l'arrêtais d'un signe de main. Si j'avais demandé son putain d'avis, il l'aurait su. J'avais juste présumé qu'il devait être au courant de la situation, c'était tout. Je gérais très bien mon bordel de bar et mes connards d'employés.

Bon, OK, ils n'étaient pas tous des fils de leurs mères. Certains, comme Angela, une des serveuses, ou Eric, un des DJ réguliers, faisaient du très bon taf ici. Mais quand j'étais confrontée à des cons comme Newton, ma vision des choses s'assombrissait.

\- "Tu vas le dire à Alice?" Supposais-je quand les portes s'ouvrirent au troisième étage au milieu du salon de mon frère. Jasper hocha la tête. "Et elle va immédiatement venir me faire ch-"

\- "T'aider," me coupa-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- "C'est ce que j'allais dire putain." Je rougis légèrement sous son regard. "OK pas tout à fait. Mais l'idée est la même. Elle va venir crier dans mon appart tout tranquille, chose dont mes nerfs n'ont pas besoin pour le moment. Retiens cette information au moins jusqu'à six heures," demandais-je à Jasper plus-commère-que-moi-tu-meurs Swan.

Mon frère acquiesça et s'éloigna. J'eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir les cheveux d'Alice que les portes se refermaient. Pour une fois, j'étais ravie de ces salopes. J'adorais Alice, mais supporter ses excès d'enthousiasme aussi tôt était le genre de truc capable de me tuer.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent sur mon étage.

L'ascenseur, contrairement aux escaliers, menait directement dans nos appartements, la raison pour laquelle il était interdit au personnel et aux clients. La moindre personne qui mettait son foutu pied chez moi sans mon autorisation aurait le mien enfoncé jusque dans les poumons.

Nous habitions dans un immeuble construit au cœur d'un des quartiers les plus populaires et vivants de San Francisco. Le bâtiment, à l'origine, avait été construit en 1800 pour abriter des centaines de familles issues de classe moyenne – cinq étages, et une vingtaine d'appartements par étage. Puis vers 1840, mon arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère, Carmen Price, avait racheté l'immeuble pour une bouchée de pain. Elle avait fait des travaux et détruit tous les murs et toutes les cloisons à chaque étage, créant ainsi des pièces tellement grandes qu'une centaine de personnes pouvaient y vivre sans se marcher dessus. Carmen avait créé un bar de nuit au rez-de-chaussée, le Roisterer, et le second étage était un restaurant. Elle avait converti le troisième, quatrième et cinquième étage en appartements. La terrasse avait aussi été aménagée de sorte à pouvoir organiser des fêtes, tandis que la cave était le musée de l'alcool.

L'immeuble était toujours resté dans la famille. A la mort de Carmen, sa fille Sylvia récupéra la gérance du bar et géra l'affaire aussi bien que l'avait sa mère, faisant connaître d'avantage le Roisterer d'année en année. Puis elle le légua à sa fille aînée, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que le bar revienne à Renée. Cependant, ma mère avait voulu se consacrer à sa famille et avait laissé le bar aux mains du manager. Après l'accident, Sandra avait reprit le bar en mains et une fois majeure et à la fin de mes études, le bar me revint.

Quand j'avais récupéré le Roisterer, Jasper m'avait aidé malgré son désavantage. En effet, même si ce bar était une histoire de famille, il était avant tout un héritage de mère en fille. Mais ne pouvant pas ne serait-ce que songer à faire quelque chose sans mon frère, j'avais trépigné pour que la connasse de manager se barre et me laisse faire mon business avec ma famille. Mon frère gérait ainsi les commandes et était barman, Rosalie bossait à la compta – les chiffres me donnaient la nausée – et était aussi serveuse, Emmett était videur et Alice était serveuse et me secondait pour gérer le personnel. Moi, je gérais mon équipe et était également barmaid. Etonnement, rien ne me détendait plus que de mélanger les alcools et servir les boissons. C'était un métier où il fallait connaître les recettes par cœur, savoir innover pour satisfaire le client, mettre l'ambiance, sourire pour attirer les foules. Ça me forçait à repousser mes limites, à essayer d'en faire toujours plus. J'adorais ce sentiment de contrôle, mais aussi la perdition que l'on ressentait au cœur de la nuit parmi la musique forte et l'afflux des commandes.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain tout en me déshabillant, laissant tomber mes fringues au sol au fur et à mesure que je les retirais, puis entrais dans la salle de bain. Après avoir allumé la chaîne hifi que j'y avais installée, je pénétrais enfin dans mon bain. Fermant le siphon et ouvrant le robinet d'eau chaude à fond, je m'allongeais et laissais l'eau m'engloutir petit à petit. Puis je fermais l'eau et basculais, mettant ma tête sous l'eau. J'avais toujours aimé l'eau. J'aimais m'enfoncer au plus profond, compter les battements de cœur qui résonnaient dans mes oreilles, essayer de deviner combien de respirations j'avais réussi à éviter. J'entendais le monde bourdonner autour de moi en fond sourd, atténué par le clapotis de l'eau sur mes tympans. Les ondes chatouillant mon ventre me faisaient sourire, la fraicheur de la pièce que je ressentais sur mes genoux sortant à peine de l'eau contrastait avec mon cocon de chaleur.

Perdue dans ma bulle de sensation, je ressentis du mouvement à la surface de l'eau, et relevais la tête de façon à ce que mes yeux soient au dessus de l'eau, le reste de ma tête toujours plongé dans cette douce chaleur. Je grognais en voyant la personne s'étant invité dans ma salle de bain, formant des bulles à la surface. Je jetais la tête en arrière et brossais mes cheveux avec mes mains avant de relever la tête et de la poser sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- "Bonjour Alice," soupirais-je en sortant une de mes jambes et en posant le pied sur le rebord, jouant avec l'éponge s'y trouvant. "Jasper t'a parlé je suppose?" Elle hocha la tête avec tellement d'enthousiasme que j'eu envie de replonger dans mon bain pour les cent prochaines années. "Et je suppose que tu as eu une putain d'idée géniale pour nous sortir de la merde, pas vrai?" Encore une fois, elle acquiesça et se mit presque à sautiller dans la pièce.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et entreprit de me redresser. La pudeur n'avait jamais été un truc que j'avais ressenti. Un corps était un corps, pas vrai? De plus, j'étais petite, mince et tonique. Rien qui ne demandait à se cacher. Je commençais à me laver puis l'encourageais à développer son idée. Comme si elle n'allait pas le faire, de toute façon. J'avais la putain de meilleure amie la plus têtue et bavarde qui soit.

\- "Voilà, je sais que tu n'es pas en bons termes avec lui et que tu vas vouloir m'étrangler pour te suggérer ça. Sache que moi non plus cette idée ne m'emballe pas trop vu ce qu'il t'a fait, mais il est de ma famille. Alors on devrait – enfin tu," se reprit-elle au regard noir que je lui lançais.

Elle, comme tous les enfoirés qui bossaient pour moi, savaient que j'avais horreur qu'on fasse comme si je n'étais pas Dieu. Car j'étais la putain de Déesse de ce bar, la putain de reine de ce monde, celle qui prenait toutes les putains de décisions. Je savais reconnaître le travail des autres, bien sûr. Je serais une putain de salope si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il ne fallait jamais, je dis bien jamais, s'inclure dans une prise de décision quand on savait que j'étais la seule qui décidait au final. Bordel, qui était le boss? Moi, moi seule.

\- "J'ai pensé que tu pourrais appeler Edward," marmotta-t-elle en enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules, certaine de déclencher ma fureur. "Il a quelques soucis d'argent en ce moment et il aurait bien besoin d'aide, en plus tu connais son talent…" En temps normal, j'aurais pété un câble. Je veux dire, un vrai gros bordel, et j'aurais mis des semaines à me calmer. J'étais très rancunière – ouais, ça s'ajoutait à ma géniale personnalité de fille super sympa – et comme disait mon père "on ne me chie qu'une fois dans les bottes". Et Edward avait chié une bonne grosse merde dans mes chaussures.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, considérant tous les paramètres de la situation.

Un; Edward Cullen était un connard arrogant aussi sûr que sa sœur était adorable et joyeuse.

Deux; il était un barman et gérant de génie.

Trois; je ne trouverais pas quelqu'un d'assez qualifié et de confiance – pas comme si j'avais confiance en ce baiseur – pour bosser dans mon bar au pied levé.

Quatre; il me fallait trois mois minimum pour remplacer Newton.

Le Roisterer, c'était mon bébé, toute ma vie. Quand j'engageais un barman, je lui faisais signer des tonnes de clauses de confidentialité, des trucs d'assurances en tout genre. J'avais d'ailleurs repris le sourire après m'être calmée de la démission impromptue de Newton. Cet enfoiré allait me rapporter gros, car son contrat stipulait que s'il se barrait la queue entre les jambes sans donner un préavis de trois mois, il me devait l'équivalent d'un an de son salaire et de ses pourboires. Et je payais putain de bien, sans parler de mes clients. J'espérais pour lui qu'il s'était véritablement fait des couilles en or à Vegas.

Je soupirais profondément, m'exhortant au calme. Rosalie avait eu raison de me pousser à faire du Yoga. Ce sport de mémé s'avérait bon pour mes nerfs de névrosée.

\- "Appelle-le. Mais si ce connard prétentieux de fils de sa mère ne fait ne serait-ce que casser un de mes putains de verres, je le fou à la porte avec un coup de pied si fort dans ses bijoux qu'il le sentira encore dans vingt ans."

Alice acquiesça et se releva prestement, de peur sûrement que je change d'avis.

\- "Oh, et je t'attends à treize heures pour une séance shopping!" Hurla-t-elle avant de claquer la porte des escaliers – Alice ne prenait jamais l'ascenseur, elle faisait bien trop attention à sa putain de ligne de moineau pour risquer de prendre un gramme. J'étais sûr qu'un jour elle allait perdre une de ses côtes en se secouant trop fort.

Je grognais. Non seulement j'allais supporter Edward tête-de-bite Cullen, mais en plus sa sœur m'emmenait faire du putain de shopping.

J'enfonçais ma tête sous l'eau, songeant que ma vie craignait vraiment.


End file.
